derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Minilla
Minilla is the son of Godzilla, and thus Prince of Kaijuland and Kaiju in general. History Minilla's egg was first discovered on Sollgell Island where it was broken open by some Kamacuras, causing the Kaiju to hatch prematurely. Luckily, Godzilla would come to his aid, fending off the Kamacuras (by brutally murdering them) and taking the little monster under his care. Over a period of time, likely due to Godzilla's radioactivity, Minilla grew quickly, and Godzilla began to train him to one day become the King of the Monsters like his father. Minilla would live on the island, and later Monster Island for much of his life, fighting a few Kamacuras and helping his father against Kumonga in their battle. Minilla was also present during the Kilaak invasion, and was the one to deal the finishing blow to King Ghidorah, firing a smoke ring which somehow choked the three-headed monster. Minilla would also befriend the human boy Ichiro, who dreamt of one day visiting Monster Island, and even picked up the ability to talk. Yeah this is the only way I could work Godzilla's Revenge into this universe. Minilla was also present during the Xilien invasion of 2004, doing little in the way of actual combat but stopping his father from killing the humans present, and putting aside his differences with humanity. Minilla lived peacefully on Monster Island with Godzilla and the other monsters for years, and later helped his father form Kaijuland, becoming the prince of the country. Minilla also later joined Derp Cat Legion, as his father was also a member. There, Minilla would receive further combat training and become a somewhat proficient fighter. According to Derp Cat herself, the derp is strong with him. While Minilla remains a timid child for now, the day will eventually come when he will need to succeed his father and become....King of the Monsters. Abilities * Minilla's main weapon is atomic smoke rings. These smoke rings, while significantly weaker than his father's atomic breath, can interact with physical objects and tighten around opponents to injure or even strangle them. * Minilla also learned to use the true atomic breath when helping Godzilla fight Kumonga. He ha used this ability a few times since. * Minilla also has the ability to communicate with his father over great distances, by broadcasting a brainwave pattern over radio frequencies. This ability interferes with other radio transmissions in its vicinity. This signal has the ability to disrupt other forms of electrical transmission such as radar and radio. * In Ichiro's dreams, Minilla is depicted as having the ability to shrink down to human size, and could also talk. This is indicative of the fantasy element of the boy's dreams. Through unknown means however, Minilla learned how to change size in real life, and was taught speech from time with Ichiro. * Physical Strength: Despite being a young Kaiju, Minilla is moderately strong. Trivia * Minilla is here because he is derpy, just like this wiki. Praise him. * Minilla am best sun of Gudziller. Category:Kaiju Category:Dudes Category:Children Category:Kaijuland residents Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Godzilla series characters Category:Godzilla Category:Derp Category:Godzillas